


Generous

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Nick is running right on time to pick up Ellie. For once, she's running late.





	Generous

**Author's Note:**

> For June bingo. Prompt "zipping up her dress"

Nick is running right on time as he arrives at Ellie’s apartment and lets himself in. Of course, he’s slightly worried that being on time means he’s actually late, because that’s what Ellie usually thinks and he’s half expecting to find her standing waiting for him, arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot with a pissed off expression on her face. 

But her living room is empty which is good because it means she’s not there to see his sigh of relief. 

“Yo, Ellie,” he calls out, closing the door behind him. “Your date is here, looking mighty fine I might add...”

He’s not blowing his own trumpet or anything. He does look good and he knows it and he knows Ellie’s going to think so too. Since it’s the wedding of one of her fancy DOD friends, he’s wearing the same suit and shirt combo he’d earmarked for McGee’s wedding that never was and he’s never really let her live down her “Woof,” of reaction when she saw him that day. They hadn’t even been dating at the time and it had been one of the first moments that he’d thought that he might actually have a chance with her. 

He’s looking forward to seeing her reaction to him now that they’re actually a thing. 

Except there’s no sign of her coming out of her bedroom and he frowns. 

“Ellie?” 

“Coming!” Her voice floats out from her bedroom, sounding slightly harried and he knows better than try the door when he hears that. Ellie can be like a skittish animal when she’s flustered, you’ve got to let her come to you. 

And no, he’s not going to mention that analogy to her. 

“Need any help in there?” He makes the offer anyway, injects a teasing tone into his voice. 

He gets a surprise when the door opens and she says, “Actually, yes.” 

The hand that opened her door falls to her skirt, holds it up so that it’s not sweeping the floor. The other is around her back, holding the dress up and she steps carefully towards him, a little unsteady in her high heels. 

He wishes he had her excuse because he feels a little unsteady on his feet just from looking at her. 

He’s used to seeing to her the way he sees her everyday, dressed for work or dressed down for the weekends. He’s seen her dressed up more than once too, when they’ve been able to head out for a proper date without work getting in the way. But there’s a difference between what she wears then and the full length formal gown she’s sporting at the moment. 

For a start, it’s strapless, delicate beading across the bodice fading into a long straight skirt. The colour, what he once would have called pale blue but knows now is cornflour blue because he does actually listen when Ellie talks, does amazing things to her eyes, or that could be because of whatever it is she’s done with her makeup. Her hair is swept up into some sort of elaborate coiffure that he knows is going to be all sorts of hell to take down later on tonight but he doesn’t actually care, not the way she’s looking at him right now. 

“Woof,” he says and her grin broadens, her eyes sparkling in a way that has nothing to do with her makeup. 

“Glad you approve,” she replied, turning her back to him and moving her arm so that both hands are in front of her. Which means that he’s greeted by the sight of the back of the dress open to the small of her back. 

Her completely bare back. 

He swallows hard, he can’t help it and he’s absolutely sure she’s doing this on purpose. The way she turns her head to look over her shoulder at him, the look in her eyes as she does so, does nothing to dispute that. “Help a girl out?” she asks and back when he’d first met Ellie if you’d told him that she’d one day look at him like that, using that tone of voice, a combination of flirt and promise, he would have dropped to his knees and thanked his lucky stars. He might have called the men in white coats first, but still. 

She lifts one eyebrow, gives a little shimmy and that galvanises him into action because he’s suddenly standing behind her. He lowers his head to press a kiss to her shoulder, is gratified to see goosebumps erupt along her skin - two can play this game. One hand goes to the zipper at the bottom of the dress, but only after he trails his finger slowly down her spine. That results in a full body shiver from her and he has to lick his lips before he can speak. 

“Did you forget to put something on?” He’s going for teasing but his voice comes out a little low, a little husky. 

“There’s boning in the bodice.” She sounds a little breathless when she says it and it might even be because of said boning. “I’ll be fine.” 

He chuckles. “Baby, you already are.” 

It’s an easy line but damn if it doesn’t make her blush and he steps away from her before he does something stupid like pull her close and unzip the dress, let it pool into a puddle on the floor and give in to the images that are coursing through his brain. 

It’s going to be a long day. 

Ellie turns, rests her hands on the lapels of his jacket, fingers playing idly with the material. She bites her lip, shakes her head. “We should go,” she says eventually. “We don’t want to be late.” 

She sounds about as enthused about that as he does.

He takes her hands in his, pulls them out wide before spinning her around and pulling her back against his chest. She laughs and he wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. “You look amazing,” he tells her, just so she knows he’s serious. “Come on, let’s go show you off.” 

Ellie tilts her head. “Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” she wonders and he shrugs. 

“We can share,” he decides. “I’m very generous.” 

Much later that night, after they’ve shown each other off to everyone at the wedding, danced to their heart’s content, he takes great delight in unzipping the dress as slowly as he zipped it before showing her just how generous he can be. 

She doesn’t have any complaints. 

Neither does he.


End file.
